1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the tracing and identifying of a plurality of wires of a wiring system extending from a central station to a number of remote stations spaced relatively far from the central station and from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical wiring systems include multiple wires extending from a central control station to a number of remote field stations which are at long distances away from the central station. Typical wiring systems of this type include telephone systems, irrigation systems, traffic light control systems, truck and trailer wiring systems, burglar and smoke alarm systems and others.
To connect electrical equipment at the central station to individual electrical devices at the remote station becomes a time-consuming, tedious procedure, usually requiring two or more people and several hours or more of effort. For instance, in connecting solenoid-actuated valves at remote locations to a central timer, it is generally necessary or at least desirable to have the valves actuated in a predetermined sequence.
To eliminate the problems associated with the use of two or more people at opposite ends of the wires of a wiring system and to reduce installation costs, a need has continued to exist for an improved apparatus for tracing and identifying the wires as they extend over long distances from a central station to a plurality of remote stations. The present invention satisfies the aforesaid need as described hereinafter.